Journey To Pale Pass
by Stew
Summary: Living a life of solitude Raspion rescues a young woman from certain death and together they form a bond that will endure the hostile and deadly land that Cyrodiil has become in hope of finding the fabled Pale Pass.
1. A Chance Encounter

This is my first attempt at FanFic or infact actually publishing any of my writing publicly, I hope you like the story and afterwards maybe leave me some honest reviews as i am trying to better myself as a writer (But not too honest hehe) thank you for taking the time to read this over and enjoy.

Journey to Pale Pass

Ask yourself, how is it that mighty gods die, yet the Daedra stand incorruptable? How is it that the Daedra forthrightly proclaim themselves to man, while the gods cower behind statues and the faithless words of traitor-priests? It is simple... they are not gods at all – Mankar Camoran

The early morning sun rose high over the province of Cyrodiil bathing it in a comfortable warmth, drawing the early morning farm workers outside to begin there daily duties, It was such a fine day that many people didn't mind the hard labour they were about to endure instead they walked together in high spirits talking and laughing as they went. The cities bustled with shoppers and storeowners were swamped with customers bartering and some stealing. On a day as bright and glorious as this people could forget the horrors of the outside world, of the gates of oblivion and maybe for a while they could perhaps feel safe.

Stooped behind a large moss covered boulder Raspion tilted his head up to the sky and enjoyed the sunlight that broke through the thick canopy above striking his face driving away his irritation with the gentle breeze. The tiredness seemed to flow from him leaving his aching frame feeling fresh and revitalized bringing a smile to Raspion's face which was strong boned and handsome despite his middle age. He sat waiting, as he had been since before the dawn silent and lost in thought the Nord had missed sunrise. Most people these days didn't have the patience of Raspion; content was he to wait an age for an ignorant deer to pass through the clearing, but he was a man born of solitude, his own company was enough and so found a home in the wilderness away from the bustling towns and cities which had only grown more in size, since the opening of the oblivion gates that plagued the land people feared the beaten path and those who did step out rarely traveled beyond the patrols in fear of the hostile land.

Hostility suited Raspion fine, the wilderness was his home and he would defend it from the vile creatures that emerged from the hellish plains beyond. He had seen many abominations emerge from such portals that turned the sky red for miles, creatures with no names and many faces, creatures he had sent back to hell.

A rustle in the undergrowth caught his attention and Raspion pulled on the black hood that hung around his neck into place, and for a moment the world lost its focus and then everything grew clearer and more vivid. He saw beyond a stand of trees out of sight to the naked eye, the life forms of a family of deer slowly making there way toward his hiding spot. Lifting his bow he slowly notched an arrow and waited, the first deer broke through the trees it was old and so Raspion ignored it the meat would be tough, a young doe came next its legs were powerful and well muscled and its coat was smooth and healthy. Raspion stood silently, holding his breath he pulled back the arrow, and that's when he heard the scream.

It was high and shrill, that of a young woman's, so sudden and unexpected it was that Raspion's arrow went wild slamming into a nearby tree tearing deeply into the thick bark where it set, quivering. The family of deer fled with such sure footedness that they barely disturbed a leaf. Swearing softly Raspion turned and saw the forms of three or four men grouped closely together around another figure about a hundred paces away, cursing his bad luck once more he made his way toward the group. Standing just inside the tree line he saw three imperial watchmen surrounding a young woman, she was blurry and obscured effects caused by the hood he wore but he could tell she was defiant, pride fired through Raspion

'You owe the city a fine bounty pay us, or you can rot in the cells, make yer choice' snarled one of the men

'I would rather rot in a cell than hand over my gold to a rotten puss sack such as yourself' cried the woman

A large bearded man stepped forward and kicked the woman in the chest she fell back gasping and panting, winded.

'She looks better than most of the whores in the city Brun perhaps we could have some fun with her, and teach her why you should respect the imperial guardsmen. Yes she will lose her fight before night fall'

The man named Brun nodded his agreement. It was then Raspion showed himself, the large bearded man noticed him first and charged without warning his lips pulled back bearing his teeth in a sinister snarl the man outweighed him and stood an inch or two higher than the Nord who calmly stepped to one side, the big man had too much momentum and ran past him as he tried to turn he stumbled. Raspion caught him with a blistering right hook sending the big warrior crashing into the hard earth his helmet was dented and blood trickled out from under it slowly. Turning Raspion drew his one-handed long sword the two men came at him from opposite directions trying to confuse the large man, the one named Brun charged and swung his blade in a vicious downward arc, Raspion parried and aimed a kick to his knee, it bent backwards with a sickening crack, Brun fell screaming. Spinning away from a thrust to the torso Raspion backhanded the last man who dropped heavily and slid several feet down a steep embankment a large tree saved him from a surely fatal drop as the man became entangled on its roots that grew twisted and gnarled from the ground. Sheathing his sword he saw the woman sit up and rub her head groggily looking around in disbelief.

'How?' She asked simply looking at the three incapacitated men.

Raspion shrugged

'Are you ok?' he asked, The woman nodded stood up and drew her dagger, Raspion stepped forward and took hold of her wrist.

'If I wanted these men to die the grass would be red' he told her

'They were going to rape me!' She stormed

'Aye, these are corrupt guardsmen who lost there sense of honour long ago, but to kill them would mean death for you. These men will go back to there homes and lick there wounds and if they have any sense will give up there hunt for you, they have been humbled and they will not want to talk of it to their commanders.'

Sighing the woman sheathed her weapon

'You are right Nord I do not need more trouble'

'No' he agreed 'come I have a camp not far from here you can rest there, there isn't much food but what I do have you are welcome to.'

'Yes a rest sounds fine right now, but what of these creatures?' She said pointing to the still screaming Brun

'They will not come for us, not this day'

They turned and Raspion led her into the woods and up a steep incline, his camp was inside a deep cave it was well concealed by natural foliage.

'Cozy' She remarked as she stepped into the dank cave. Raspion lifted a small sack and produced half a loaf of bread and some dried meat. Moving to the back of the cave he filled a pot in a natural spring and when he turned the woman already had a fire going. Sitting across from her he lay the pot on the flames, his head had begun to pain him slightly and so Raspion removed his hood, he disliked wearing it for extended periods of time the colours were overbearing and pained him but he was greatly thankful for it as it had aided him many times it was a perfect item to accompany Raspion's keen senses developed by many years in the wild. The wizard who had given it to him had called it Jetala the life seer. When Raspion looked up he gasped, obscured by the swirling colours caused by Jetala he had not seen the woman properly she was beautiful, her hair jet black, her face was soft and yet strong and her eyes, deep pools of icy blue he was lost for words which was not uncommon unused to human interaction as he was but he stared and could not take his eyes off the woman. Uncomfortable she spoke at last

'Why is your hair so white?' she asked lamely instantly embarrassed by her question

Raspion only shrugged and said

'I was born this way.' Running his hands through it self-consciously

'Your parents had white hair?' she asked with genuine interest

'I do not know, my parents died when I was very young.'

Leaning forward Raspion added the meat to the boiling water and seasoned it until it was a thick broth. The smell caused Raspion's stomach to tighten he hadn't eaten in what seemed weeks. Passing the pot back and forth across the fire they ate in silence.

'What is your name?' Asked the woman suddenly, her mouth full

'Raspion' He replied

'I am Anya'

'A fine name for a wood elf' he remarked

'It was my mothers name'

'Was?'

She nodded

'My mother left my father a little while after I was born he never understood it, they seemed to be in love they never fought. The pain of his loss was so great that for many years he could barely look at me he told me I resembled my mother I hated to be the source of his grief'

'So you left him'

Anya's eyes brimmed with tears but she fought them back with steely defiance, she refused to let herself cry.

'He died in the massacre of Waters Edge, defending me'

'Who would attack Waters Edge?'

'The Blackwood Company scum some enrolment mission for there new recruits' Anya shivered

'They came with murder in there hearts, their eyes were inhuman they cried out in glee as they hacked there way through the habitants of our hamlet calling there victims beasts, They attacked with such ferocity that some of there weapons broke and when that happened they took to beating the residents to death with there bare hands. Those who put up a fight found there weapons were of little use, these men felt no pain. My father told me to hide under the bed, and when they burst in he was overpowered, I watched them kill my father'

The tears came then in long choking sobs. Raspion didn't know what to do and so he sat with his head bowed until they stopped.

'I'm sorry' she whispered

'You were the only survivor?' he asked

She shook her head

'Marcel Amelion also survived, I found him standing over the body of his daughter when I told him we had to leave he shook his head, telling me he had to bury his daughter and the rest of the town. But he told me something that confirmed what I had saw that night, as I watched the massacre from under my bed'

'What did you see?' asked Raspion

'One of the killers was the hero of Kvatch, Marcel had seen him also, I know it sounds crazy but I swear to you I saw him.'

Raspion didn't hear much in the wilderness but he had heard of the hero of Kvatch a noble man who had rallied the broken guardsmen and mounted a counter attack into the heart of the town fighting back the beasts and reclaiming the ruined city.

'And so you have been stealing to make a living;

'I had nothing in my haste I took no supplies I made it to the imperial city exhausted and starved, it was so big that I didn't think anyone would notice if I took some bread and they didn't, but it got out of control. You must understand so focused was I on the robberies that I forgot about Waters Edge and my father it was the perfect diversion, but it soon caught up with me I was robbing a jewelers and the guards ambushed me I barely escaped and ran if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened to me.'

'A friend once told me that if I didn't stand up to the evils in the world then could I count on the next man to? Those men were evil and had to be stopped' Replied Raspion

'Your friend sounds very wise'

Raspion said nothing and she saw the anger flash across his eyes and sought to change the subject.

'I am tired I think I shall sleep thank you for the food.'

Raspion handed her his travel cloak

'I will stand watch you are safe here, sleep well' He told her

Anya smiled and Raspion saw her relief he was glad to be the one that caused it.

Anya awoke as the sun was setting and the sky turned a deep red. She emerged from the cave rubbing her tired eyes and sat beside the large Nord.

'Thank you' she said simply for the first time in months she had slept a dreamless sleep and it was bliss.

'Where will you go now?' asked Raspion, his demeanor was different withdrawn and cold. She looked up at him.

'I would like to travel with you Raspion'

Raspion shook his head

'I am sorry Anya I am traveling to a cold and dangerous place I do not wish to take you there'

'And where is it you are traveling?'

'I seek Pale Pass'

'Why?'

Raspion shook his head and would say no more they sat in silence awhile longer

'Allow me to travel with you, I am alone here'

'The journey may be long and dangerous'

'No less dangerous than staying here awaiting my sentence at the hands of more corrupt guardsmen. I am a good thief and can pick locks, im also handy with a blade, I will not burden you I promise'

'Alright but if it gets too dangerous turn back do not feel obligated to follow me'

'I wont, I like you Raspion I will come with you all the way'

'Then we shall leave at dawn' he said.


	2. The Journey Begins

Journey To Pale Pass

2

The two alternated during the night one kept watch allowing the other to rest, but when it was Raspion's turn though exhausted he found sleep would not come. He couldn't help worrying about the woman outside although there was no danger of them being attacked he disliked the thought of her sitting in the dark. It would be all too easy for her to relive the terrifying events of Waters Edge. Bad memories found Raspion had a way of consuming a person, especially at night. While alone and given the chance the mind would drift into places better left forgotten. After trying vainly to sleep for an hour or so longer he finally stood and exited the cave where he perched himself beside Anya.

'By the Nines it is cold tonight' He remarked

Anya smiled

'What are you doing up?' She asked

'I could not sleep, you go you will need your strength for tomorrow' He told her

She shook her head

'No I feel fine under these stars, are they not beautiful Raspion'

'Aye they are' he said looking up, he pointed to a nearby cluster of stars tracing a rough outline with his finger he said 'that group there, that makes up the warrior constellation. It is my birth sign'

'Really? Can you see mine' She asked excitedly

'What is your sign?' asked Raspion

'The Shadow'

'Ah that is over here' he said pointing to a group of five stars 'It is said that of the thirteen constellations twelve of those are guardians, protectors against the thirteenth, the serpent who roams freely always threatening the twelve trapped within their individual months in an eternal struggle for the heavens.' sighing Raspion laid his head on the rock wall.

'How do you know so much of this?' asked Anya

'You learn a lot living in the wilderness' He replied simply

'Are you lying to me?' She asked shortly

'Lady I wouldn't dare'

They sat together talking trivialities until the veil of night slowly lifted to reveal the early morning sun. When the time came to go Raspion was both eager to be on his way but unwilling to leave the dank cave where he had been so happy. Anya was the first person he had been able to talk naturally with for many years and although she was taking this journey with him he could not help but feel saddened at the thought of leaving the place of their meeting.

The walk as Raspion had promised was difficult. Anya who preferred to use the roads found the awkward terrain hard to navigate and slipped many times cursing loudly and explicitly. Raspion helped her up without any sign of irritation that she was sure he must have felt for holding them back. Without him she knew this walk could have been much worse, using his great experience of the wild he had found the easiest routes to travel and for that she was thankful. As the sun reached its peak however she began to feel her energy draining and in need of rest, Raspion guided them to a magnificent redwood where they sat in the shade of its browning leaves.

'We do not have much food left' said Raspion passing out the last of there meager supply.

'Then we shall hunt' Said Anya 'I am handy with a bow and you're an experienced woodsman im sure we could find something'

Raspion shook his head

'There isn't much wildlife around these parts anymore thanks to the oblivion gates nearby, the creatures that emerge from those kill most of the wildlife and the ones that aren't hunted flee. I was trailing a group yesterday, it was what led me to you'

'Well see there must be more' countered Anya.

'No I fear that was one of the last herd's most of them were weary and thinning from their retreat'

'Then what can we do?'

'Skingrad is not far from here we can go there and trade for supplies.'

Anya looked fearful

'Do not worry we are a long way from the Imperial City. They will not recognize you there'

'I have never been to Skingrad' she said

'Well we will be making a brief visit. I do not like the cities.' Said Raspion softly

The journey into Skingrad took longer than Raspion had imagined, a whole day of traveling; Anya arrived at the gates weary and frustrated but glad to be on solid ground. Raspion seemed unshaken by the endless trek they had taken in fact he seemed energized by it. The Nord had not allowed them much sleep explaining that the oblivion gates were close and the beasts that emerged from them had extraordinary senses, some of the creatures able to smell out there prey even if miles of land separated them. So they had moved with urgency Raspion allowing them rest only when absolutely necessary. Anya tensed as a guard approached them outside the large gates, she noticed his armour and marveled at the emblem, a large red crescent opposite a smaller white one. Pondering the meaning of such a design she looked up and saw the guard staring at her. Anya tried to look relaxed and despite the urge to turn and flee returned his gaze. His eyes were steely and hard and filled with suspicion they pierced hers in such a manner that she felt as if he was looking right through them into her mind. Just when she was sure he recognized her, the guard turned his head and focused on the large Nord.

'What's your business in Skingrad?' Asked the gate guard

'I seek to trade' said Raspion shortly

'As you will. Do you know the laws of our town stranger?'

'Aye'

'Obey them' said the guard curtly turning he signaled to another guard on the rafters.

'Open the gate!' cried the man above

Slowly they were heaved inward despite there size there size the wooden gates gave little resistance. The two entered and Anya saw with alarm that the guard's gaze followed her.

The town was large and bustling, towering stone buildings flanked Raspion and Anya as they attempted to locate a purveyor of food. Occasionally beggars would approach the duo and beg for a coin with there hands outstretched to which Raspion would politely refuse as he had no money to share and for most this was enough, they would simply slump away with there heads bowed, defeated. One beggar however was not so agreeable and when Raspion refused the man grabbed onto the Nords leg howling and cursing him until Raspion lifted and placed him gently on the pathway. The man was about to try again when he caught Raspion's fiery glance and at once he turned and fled, stumbling into a nearby alley.

Raspion felt trapped by the narrow pathways weaving there way through the large stone structures. The fact that they were of Nordic architecture was of no consolation and Raspion's mood darkened as they made there way through the crowds that flooded the streets, they would frequently push and jab the Nord which annoyed him greatly, but he did not let it show instead looking down at his feet he concentrated on finding a store.

Anya was simply amazed marveling at the stone structures and the grand sights. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed she could barely contain her glee.

'Is it not marvelous?' She asked Raspion excitedly

The Nord mumbled a reply and looked away. To Anya he looked fearful of the town, and though she did not understand why she laced her small arm around his and patted his hand reassuringly in an attempt to comfort the Nord, Raspion smiled down at her gratefully. After Anya took some directions from a helpful Dunmer they found themselves outside of the West Weald Inn. Raspion opened the large wooden door, stooped low and entered. Glancing around he noticed that the place was almost empty. The owner an Imperial woman smiled broadly.

'Welcome to the West Weald Inn I am Erina proprietor of this fine establishment. What is it I can get for you both?'

'I am looking to purchase some food. I carry no gold ma'am but I do have a fine bow' he said unslinging the weapon and laying it on the counter where the woman inspected it closely.

'Hmmm…I have no use for a bow sir but that is a fine looking sword you have there. Silver is it?'

'Yes but im afraid I cannot part with this'

'Then I cannot help you' said the woman

Anya listened as Raspion tried to convince Erina that his bow was of great value as she slowly stalked around the small room. Lying out in baskets on large wooden tables there was delicious looking food on display. Carefully she helped herself to some dried meat and bread transferring it to there almost empty food sack. Watching the two argue, Anya crossed the room having spied a jar of honey, it had been years since she had tasted such a treat and after a little deliberation added that to the sack as well.

'You do not understand, this bow-'

'Oh Raspion' cried Anya holding her head theatrically.

'It is the heat. My head I must have air!' She spun and extended an arm, which Raspion took; confused Erina watched them hurriedly walk across the room and out the door leaving the Nord gave her an apologetic look. Outside he asked

'What was that all about?'

Smiling slyly Anya opened the travel pack revealing her spoils Raspion's eyes widened.

'How?'

She laughed Raspion found the sound to be musical.

'That old croon was trying to rob you I decided I would get her first'

Raspion smiled broadly Anya found it took years off of his lined face.

'You are amazing' he told her

'I know, did you get your bow?'

'Yes' he said slinging the covered weapon over his shoulder 'thank you Anya'

'It is my pleasure; you saved me I had to repay the favor. Where is it we go now?'

'We should leave perhaps we can make a start on crossing the Colovian Highlands before nightfall'

She nodded though disappointed that she could not explore this fascinating city she did not show it Raspion's anxiety had only escalated since entering the town and she wanted him to be comfortable again. As they made there way to the northern gates two guards blocked their path

'Halt!' commanded one

Raspion put a protective arm in front of Anya her hand hovered close to the hilt of her dagger.

'Is there a problem guardsman?' She asked

'Not with you lady, its him we want' said the guardsman pointing to Raspion.


	3. An Old Friend

All time ceased for Raspion. Fear shook the big Nord to his core, thoughts of confinement in a cramped cell, alone, locked away from the world was a terrifying thought.

'I have broken a law?' he asked coolly

The guard chuckled

'No Nord nothing of the sort'

His relief was instantaneous and powerful.

'Then what do you want of me?' he asked

The guard a well built balding man with a gray-flecked black beard licked his lips and leaned close to Raspion.

'I believe I know you' he said

Raspion's eyes widened but he said nothing

'Yes, a blade were you not?'

'No you must be mistaken'

'No I am sure, how could I forget the man I fought beside?' asked the guard

It was then Raspion recognized the man; it had been fifteen years since he had last seen him. Raspion remembered him being well muscled and handsome.

'Barius? Is it really you? I apologize I did not recognize you'

'Yes well age has not been as kind to me as it has to you Raspion, you have aged well!'

Barius smiled and made to embrace Raspion who at first tensed (Only Anya saw this) and then relaxed wrapping his arms around the smaller man and laying two heavy thumps on his back.

'I apologize if I alarmed you' said Barius stepping away from the big man

'It is just such a shock to see an old comrade I had to stop you and be sure' he went on

'I know how you feel' Raspion replied

'Listen im on duty so I must go, can I count on you to come to meet me for a drink tonight?'

'Im sorry we cannot, we must be on our way before nightfall'

'Come now don't be so foolish, you cannot leave without allowing me the honor of chatting with an old friend and ally' Countered Barius

The big Nord sighed and looked at the gate longingly, bringing a smile to Barius lips.

'Ah I see you have not changed. Fear not my home is outside these walls half a mile or so up the path, I too dislike the confinement of the cities and towns, especially now with these Oblivion gates popping up everywhere.'

Raspion nodded seeming to relax 'Ok a drink with an old friend, why not?'

'That's the spirit and there will be a bed if you need it'

'Ok thank you Barius we will be there'

'No, thank you it lifts my heart to see you are well' replied Barius who then turned and blended into the bustling crowds.

'So the man of the wild has a friend and a past?' asked Anya

Raspion shook his head

'It is not much of a past, and he is not a friend'

'But you would drink with him?'

'I have my reasons' replied the Nord keeping his eyes fixed on the figure until Barius turned a corner and was out of sight.

'Oh would you care to enlighten me?'

'No, now come I don't believe you have seen a chapel such as the one in this town' he said changing the subject. He turned and walked away and Anya had to run to keep up with him, but Raspion did not notice he was too preoccupied with questions to ask his new friend.

For hours Anya followed Raspion as he absently pointed out interesting landmarks. Her favorite by far had been the castle; leading to it was a great bridge, built high above the land below. The way was lit with small pyres filled with hot coals that never seemed to burn away. Inside was amazing as Raspion had promised but she worried at her friends declining mood and was unable to fully enjoy the sights he showed her. Anya hated his detachment and found herself asking foolish questions, like a child craving the attention of an adult. As dusk fell and the pace of the town slowed to less than a crawl Raspion and Anya made there way to Barius's home.

'So are you going to tell me what's going on?' she asked

'The less you know of this the better, you must act naturally, be on your guard though and drink nothing he offers'

Raspion gave the door two hard raps it swung open at once. Barius face lit up and he motioned for them to enter.

'You are late! Not to worry, come, come sit. Make yourselves at home.'

Raspion and Anya sunk into two cushioned chairs that sat next to a large fireplace. It was lit and roaring the heat was exquisite to the two weary travelers. Anya smiled her thanks as Barius handed her a goblet filled with a strong smelling beverage.

'My dear lady, I apologies for my boldness but I don't believe that I have had the pleasure' asked the bald man following up with a deep bow.

She smiled and extended her hand

'I am Anya sir'

'Anya' he said slowly as if savoring the word 'what a beautiful name to accompany such a beautiful face' he said taking the offered hand and kissing it lightly 'And you would be Raspion's…' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Anya blushed furiously

'Friend. We are just friends'

'Friends, of course' replied Barius

He stepped back and lifted a purple colored bottle to a second goblet. Anya was glad, he had a round friendly face but his eyes were cold she was glad to be denied of there scrutiny.

'The one thing I love about Skingrad is the wine, you could not find a better bottle in all of Tamriel!' he exclaimed handing the filled goblet to Raspion and sitting opposite the pair.

'You will not drink with us?' asked Anya

'Me? No, no duty calls and I must be out before dawn tomorrow. So tell me Raspion where have you been.'

'Here and there' replied the Nord setting his goblet aside

'I do not understand, why did you leave it all behind where did you go?' Barius went on

'You know why I left' said Raspion softly

'I do?' asked Barius

'Do not play the fool with me; you think my memory so short?'

The alarm registered on Barius's face he tried to stand but Raspion was on him at once, his hand wrapped tightly around the smaller mans throat, pinning him to the wall hitting the table as he did so the wine bottle fell smashing on the ground, smoke rose from the contents as it began to eat through the floor.

'You brought us here to finish what you could not all those years ago'

'Please Raspion!' choked Barius

'I remember Barius I know I was not supposed to' snarled the Nord 'but I remember all of your faces and your betrayal'

'Please Raspion listen to me!' said the small man feebly beating on Raspion's arms, working his hand with his own two trying to loosen the big mans grip to no avail.

'Why did you do it? What purpose was there?'

'It was him, the Dunmer we were under his orders Raspion you must understand!'

'I remember him, the Dunmer what was his name?'

The cold fury in Raspion's voice chilled Anya as she watched the scene unfold before her still clutching her poisoned wine.

'I don't-' he was cut off as Raspion squeezed the mans throat causing his face to turn a deep red, and a large vein to pop out on his temple.

'This is the last time Barius, tell me his name!'

'V…Vasra' cried the man, Raspion let go of him and Barius fell to the ground coughing and gasping.

'But you will never find him Raspion, let it go'

'I will find him. I remember Pale Pass.'

Turning he signaled to Anya who at once stood up, her eyes widened

'Look out' she cried dropping her goblet

Raspion spun, the man had rose from the floor a deadly curved dagger held in his hands. He charged the Nord who had only enough time to raise an arm in his defense; the weapon came down hard on his forearm cutting deeply, instantly turning the sleeve of his tunic a deep red. Raspion grabbed for the man, catching his shirt and pulled him close, pinning his arms to his side with a vicious bear hug. Barius struggled fiercely and was successful in planting his feet on the ground. With tremendous effort he managed to propel them both backwards, Raspion stumbled over a chair and fell hard freeing the smaller man from his grip, Barius scrambled to his feet. Standing over the fallen Nord triumphantly he raised his dagger, but before he could put it into Raspion's chest the bald man cried out. He turned toward Anya clawing at his back and Raspion could see her dagger sticking out of his shoulder. Standing defiantly Anya awaited her attacker, he came at her and swung a hard hook that took her in the chin and sent her sprawling to the ground. Raspion was able to get to his feet and draw his sword.

'Barius, stop now I did not come to kill you, but for information on Vasra tell me all you know of him and we will leave, tell me why he did it'

'Even if I knew I could not tell you, Vasra already has me marked for death for failing to cause yours'

He charged once more and Raspion caught the arm that held his blade and pulled him forward onto his sword, cutting deeply into Barius stomach. Blood bubbled from Barius mouth and as he fell to his knees Raspion pulled his weapon clear. Wiping the blood on the dead mans tunic. He crossed the room to Anya who sat nursing a large bruise on her chin.

'Are you ok?' he asked

'Yes, but you are bleeding'

'I will be fine'

'No let me fix that for you'

Taking his arm in her hands Anya closed her eyes and muttered a few words, Raspion felt heat both surround and enter the wound to the point where it almost became unbearable and then it faded. She let go and when he looked down he could see no sign of a cut save for a tiny faded scar and the blood on his tunic.

'You know magic?'

'Only some minor healing spells, my father taught me them' she replied

'You never fail to surprise me'

She smiled at him and Raspion looked at the dead body on the floor

'I should have cut the bastards throat when I had the chance' Said Anya

Raspion shook his head

'He was a desperate man Anya and I pity him. When we were together in the blades he was a…a good friend to me'

'Is it because of him and all those other men that betrayed you, is that why you took to the wilderness?'

'No it was the final reason I suppose but there was much before that. I have lived long Anya and I have seen much. Most of it has despaired me.'

Reaching down he unclipped Barius's sword from his belt and handed it to Anya. She put up a hand in protest.

'I am not very skilled with a sword' she said

'Then I will teach you how to be, you will not last very long with me using that dagger'

She took the weapon and tied it to her belt the weight she found, was very uncomfortable.

'We must leave let us get into the wilderness before the full night comes, im sure this mans death wont go unnoticed for long.

The Argonian stooped low as the two figures emerged from the hut although he was practically invisible with the spells he had cast, he still felt a trifle uneasy. The Nord looked to have a keen sense, and the Argonian felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach, fear. It was something he had not felt in a long time and it caused him to smile. Yes the hunt would be fierce and he would relish every moment.


End file.
